Umbrella (Object Lockdown)
Umbrella was a competitor that was competing in Object Lockdown. Appearance Umbrella is a purple umbrella with four visible sections on her top, and a white pole attached to a handle. Personality Umbrella is very self-centred and is almost completely oblivious of the other contestant’s feelings towards her. She will often force others to do what she wants and insult them, and has a very short temper and sometimes mistakes mundane statements as insults. She also isn't very invested in the competition, as she sits back most of the time, expecting to do well due to her ego. Coverage Volcanic Excitement For her first appearance, she is shown to be annoyed by everyone and doesn't want to do the challenge. After Acorn makes a ruthless statement about her, she gets insulted and scares him off. Afterwards, she is shown hoping onto Skateboard and gives him $50 so she can ride along with him & Snowboard. Rapping it Up She isn't seen doing too much over the course of the episode, however, she doesn't help her group to make it past Door, by punching him down. The Cream of the Crop The only thing she's seen doing over the course of this episode was a barge in and tell Duffel Bag to pick a flavour after he goes on about the kinds of flavours their team has. Not Your Forte She was placed in Group 2. Once she was placed onto it, she unsurprisingly, complains about her team. When Cone suggests the idea of their team doing a "Jazz-County" song, she says doing it is "impossible" after getting told to shut it, she ruthlessly calls her an "orange top hat" She is also shown saying that George's way of saying "swagalicious" is wrong. Later into the episode, she is shown attempting to conduct her team to sing the song they're doing, but the rehearsal ends up being, well, awful. While Judging, her group went up third and starts off by singing the first line for their song "Ode to Rodeos" Due to her group getting a low score, she was placed onto the danger team for the first time (although the elimination was a contestants vote) Breaking the Mold At her first lockdown session, she received the second most contestant votes, only being saved by Milky voting for Balloon instead. for most of the episode, she isn't seen doing much. Although, around the end of the episode, she's shown insulting Sun, as he considered him an "amateur" and also calls out Yarn for "walking away like a baby" and threatens her the next time they would meet. Being one of the eight survivors of the challenge, she was placed back onto the safe team because of this. Revive and Survive At first, she believes that due to the death of the other 2/3rds of the cast being dead, that she is part of the Final 8. (although, this wasn't true) A little bit afterwards, she helps to decide the two groups of four, organizing herself with Bucket, Can, & M&M. While walking towards the Serratura Volcano, she states that there would be nothing around where they're walking that would help revive people. After M&M suggests going to Cone E. Island, and she agrees with the idea and helps to lead the group there. When M&M starts rapping again, shortly after he starts, she breaks the radio that they had. Shortly afterwards, she calls out Bucket for "slacking off" and after he points out the magic shop across from where they are, she follows him there. After asking for a spell, she & Bucket are given the spell that would help revive the rest of the cast. Due to her and Bucket finding the spell, she remained on the Safe Team because of this. Constructive Criticism At first, she isn't seen doing much, until when the challenge started. In the challenge, she was picked to be a Builder. After some supplies were gathered, she didn't bother enough to care about thinking of a "house idea" for her team, after Can had asked the whole team. After some time, she is seen relaxing by the Danger Girls' building area. after she is called out by Cherry as an intruder, she herself says she's "helping" by drinking all the left-over fruit punch they "have" She then forces Notebook to get her another Fruit Punch after he fell over. Once the challenge was over, she was placed back onto the danger team, putting her up for voting (making it the first time she was up for viewer voting) Vote History Fanfiction Human Names * Ulyana Shvets-Rodríguez (Ze Tossere) Birthplace/Residence * Alamogordo, New Mexico (Ze Tossere) Birthdate * January 15, 1995 (Ze Tossere) Trivia * Umbrella was the second character TheWuggleJack created, the first being Envelope. ** This makes Umbrella the oldest contestant on the show, at least in terms of creation. * Umbrella used to be armless back when she first created and wasn't the mean character. Bucket was the original mean character, and Umbrella was similar to Pin or Golf Ball who isn't necessarily mean, but were somewhat bossy. * Umbrella is one of Jack's top 3 favourite characters, the other two are Banana and Circle. * Umbrella was based on someone TheWuggleJack knew in real life back in Super Object Battle. She is not based on her anymore as he doesn't talk to her anymore, however, her mean-spirited personality has remained the same. ** Some of the quotes Umbrella said in the Super Object Battle were inside jokes between TheWuggleJack and his friend. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Object Lockdown Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:American Characters Category:Russian Characters Category:1990's births Category:Villains Category:Mean Category:Jerks